The Capitol's Hunger Games
by bubbles-311
Summary: We know what the people in the districts feel about the Hunger Games. But what do the people in the Capitol think? Series of drabbles, generally not related to each other. T for safety. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I knew what when on in them, I've always tried to ignore the Hunger Games. And ever since I started trying, I never quite manage to. I remember when I was about ten years old I asked my mother why we take innocent kids, lock them in an arena and tell them to kill each other. She replied by saying that those kids weren't innocent and they got exactly what they deserved.

My mother isn't very empathetic.

Anyway, this year was different. It was worse, if that was possible. I'm seventeen this year, and I have a sister and a brother. Aalia, my sister, is twelve and Julius, my brother, is nine. Anyway, I was watching TV and my mum came in and changed the channel. I saw an image of a great golden horn with twenty four children on metal circles around it. The Hunger Games. I started to feel sick to my stomach, but I knew I would be punished if I left. My mum makes us all watch the Hunger Games. Anyway, the gong went off, and Claudius Templesmith started commentating. Within minutes the scene of the Cornucopia was drenched in blood. The worst part, however, was the commentary. It made it sound like the tributes were playing cricket instead of being slaughtered in the arena. I made some excuse to go, and I lay awake that night trying to forget these horrors.

About a week later my mum called us all into the TV room to watch the Games. I steeled myself, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw next. A girl was trapped in a net, with a boy with a spear standing over her. It took me a few seconds to realise that the girl wasn't Aalia. She had the same dark hair, and was as small as her. And then the commentary came up, "Rue Kollia has found herself in a sticky situation! Yaro Sisin, from district 1, has made his first capture! So what are we waiting for, Yaro?" The boy, however, doesn't throw his spear until Katniss Everdeen, from 12, comes crashing through the brush. Rue reaches out through the net to Katniss, but then the spear plunges into her stomach and she is silenced.

Without even bothering to excuse myself I got up and practically ran from the room. The Hunger Games had never haunted me like this before. I knew then that they were wrong. I knew that all those children in the arena were just like us, but I guess I didn't completely realise that until I saw a girl– a young girl who could have been my sister–murdered. Yes, murdered.

I got grounded for a week for not watching the Games, but I couldn't care less. All I could think about was Rue, little Rue, who died because of something her ancestors did seventy four years ago, and all of the other children in that arena. Twenty three of them were going to die for our entertainment. Their life has barely started, and soon it was going to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunger Games. Pretty much the only thing that's ever on TV that's worth watching. Twenty four kids. Twenty three of them die. Dramatic. Suspenseful. Brilliant.

I never bother to watch the reapings. That way it's more fun when the games actually start. This year my girlfriend, Jilli, came over to watch it with me. As soon as we saw the tributes we started guessing which ones would go first. I said the girl from 11, then the boy from 10, but she disagreed. She said the boy from 3, then the girl from 6.

Whoever was wrong had to pay for our next date.

The arena was a forest one this year. There was a field of grass off to one side, but I thought most–if not all of them–wood make for the trees. When the gong sounded, I watched the girl from 11, hoping she would die first, just so I could have the satisfaction of being right. To my dismay, the first to die is the girl from 7, then the girl from 6. I lost. Jilli looked at me smugly, then back at the screen. I tell myself it doesn't really matter, and it doesn't. They're just district kids. Uncivilized, barely human. And the date shouldn't be too expensive.

Next year I'll be right.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one's about a little boy, maybe six. Just thought I should mention that, otherwise it doesn't make a lot of sense.**

"Mummy, why are all those kids on little circles?" I didn't understand. What are they doing there? Are they going to play a game?

"They're tributes, honey. They're not kids."

"But what are they doing?"

"That's the Hunger Games. Watch a minute longer."

I sat down in front of the TV, and then there was a loud clanging noise. All the kids started running towards a big gold thingy in the middle of the plain that they were on. Oh! They were having a race!

A few girls and boys reached the gold thing, and climbed up. I now noticed that there were lots of things inside the gold thing. I watched a boy as he climbed up and pulled out a knife, like the one Mummy uses in the kitchen, except bigger, and longer. What was he going to do with that? I screamed as he jumped off and pushed his knife towards a girl with brown hair. It went through her chest and out the other side! She fell to the ground, and when the boy pulled his knife out, her blood flowed out of the hole.

I ran to Mummy and hugged her. She picked me up and sat me on her lap. I asked her, "Why did that boy kill that girl?" She rocked me back and forth as she said, "Honey, those kids were very, very naughty. That's why they're there. That's their punishment." That scared me. So, if I was naughty, would I be sent there? I asked my mummy, and she laughed and said, "Of course not. You're from the Capitol. Whatever you do, you're still a good boy. Those kids are different. Whatever they do, they're bad kids."

That night I dreamed of that boy running his knife through that girl's chest. After that dream, I knew why they were bad kids. Good kids don't kill people.


End file.
